


The one when Stiles finally finds out

by rogogon



Series: Fanfics in English [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Stiles Stilinski Finds Out, Stiles finds out if gay guys find him attractive, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Am I attractive to gay guys?”<br/>Danny rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, crossing arms on the chest, trying his best to ignore Stiles asking the same dumb, annoying question he used to ask him all the way through their sophomore year. God, the guy really was obsessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one when Stiles finally finds out

**Author's Note:**

> based on a fic prompt I saw on tumblr, here's the link: [click](http://dyleon.tumblr.com/post/106233000702/dyleon-its-been-4-seasons-and-no-one-has).

„Am I attractive to gay guys?”

Danny rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, crossing arms on the chest, trying his best to ignore Stiles asking the same dumb, annoying question he used to ask him all the way through their sophomore year. God, the guy really was obsessed. 

“Hey, Danny boy, you can’t just ignore me like that, you know? Just a simple ‘yes’ or ‘no’ would be enough, and a slight indication towards ‘yes’ would be appreciated. No hard feelings if it’s a ‘no’, though.”

But nothing would get any reaction from Danny, especially not now, when he was trying to listen into what Derek was saying at the moment; it was only his second pack meeting since he was properly and officially introduced to the werewolf stuff (or, as Stiles insisted on calling it, their _little wolfy secret_ ), and he really wanted to pay attention to get the most of it. He wasn’t particularly able to, however, as Stiles was jabbering into his ear, repeating the very same question over and over again. 

As patient and laid-back as he was, Danny was on the verge of exploding. 

“Shut up, Stiles.” He finally whispered back, not even looking at him, focusing his attention on Derek, who was absorbed with some complicated looking table and charts on the white board. 

“Oh come on, just tell me if gay guys find me attractive, it’s not that hard, huh? One word, Danny, just one freaking word from that sweet mouth of yours and I’m done with being the annoying little shit, I swear. Now, am I attractive to gay-“

“Yes, Stiles.” Both Stiles and Danny sat straight up, a bit taken aback by a sudden silence around them. They looked up and saw Derek speaking directly to them with the whole pack trying to bite back a laugh. “For fuck’s sake, yes. Yes, you are and can we now go back to the damn training plan I’m trying to introduce?”

Danny snickered and the rest of the pack just rolled their eyes and turned around to look at the board again; Scott even came back to taking some quick notes, as Stiles would have noticed if he had been paying any attention to his friends, but instead he was just staring at the Alpha, who was just standing there with his arms crossed and an expectant look on his face. One of his eyebrows was so high up on his forehead that it seemed to almost disappear at the hairline. 

“W-what?” Stiles managed to stutter. “How do you know that, Captain Grumpy? Who told you? Just tell me the name and I’ll freaking take care of them.“

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing deeply, trying to remain calm. “Give me some strength, for god’s sake-“

“What?” Stiles repeated, totally confused. “What is it?”

Danny turned around to him and said simply: “Derek _knows_ you are attractive to gay guys, because he’s bisexual, you freaking moron.” Stiles blinked at him, not quite grasping what his friend just said to him. “Just like you. And if you still don’t know what it means, and let me tell you I can totally see it in your eyes, then I’ll be glad to explain so we can end this three-year-old _Will they/won’t they?_ bullshit.” Danny tried desperately not to smile, knowing that the whole pack, including Derek, was listening to their conversation. “You both are bisexual. Derek tells you that gay guys think you’re attractive. Which means he finds you attractive. And he did probably since the day he met you. I really don’t want to be rude, but please tell me what’s there so hard to get?”

Stiles, for the very first time in his life, was completely and utterly speechless. Nobody in the room would have believed it if they hadn’t seen it themselves. But there he was, not a single word coming out of his ever-jabbering mouth. 

Stiles was just staring at Derek with his mouth wide open and his mind feeling like a carousel with all the thoughts spinning around, not being able to stop even for a damn second. 

Derek finds him attractive? Him? Was it the end of the freaking world already?

“Jesus-“ Stiles sighed finally, plopping down on his seat, having absolutely no idea what he was supposed to do with this. 

_Should I just jump him right here and right now or the hell what?_

“Let’s call it a day, shall we?” He almost didn’t hear Derek speaking to the pack again and gently asking them all to leave. Stiles couldn’t take his eyes off of him, blind to the world around the two of them, barely noticing all the people passing him by on their way out. “Same time tomorrow.” 

Stiles came to his senses mere seconds after the last person left, feeling a blush climbing up his cheeks. He bent to get his backpack and run off as fast as he could, but dropped it when heard Derek speaking again.

“Stiles.”

He stood up and admired him, trying desperately not to think how beautiful he looked with the sunlight softly playing in his hair and with his mesmerizing eyes looking back at him with the most intense, piercing gaze. Stiles’ heartbeat sped up when his mind betrayed him again wandering off completely involuntarily, making him think of Derek.

Derek in his bed, Derek whimpering with pleasure, Derek moaning loudly and his body arching at the overwhelming sensations Stiles was bringing him. He knew Derek could feel his sudden arousal at the thought of them together, but he doubted he could do anything about it right now. Not that he wanted to, anyway. 

Sudden thought raced up his mind and before he even realized what he was doing, he found himself gravitating towards Derek and reaching him the very same moment Derek took Stiles in his arms, holding him tight, pinning against the wall and kissing him passionately, desperately, like the world really was about to end. 

God, they were such idiots.


End file.
